My Breath
by GraceTaliDavid-DiNozzo
Summary: what happens when Edwards gone, 6 months on and Charlie is abusing Bella for being depressed and suddenly Jacob dies. then another 6 months on and shes had enough. will she tell? and what if the Cullen's return? 1st fic. better than it sounds i hope x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story on this site so please can you review it and ill put the new chapter soon but for the next 2 weeks i am doing pantos and a few of my GCSE's so please be patient with me and please review.**

**BPOV**

The truth is that I'm not as scared as I should be. I mean with the black room and taunting screams, I should be terrified. My name is Bella Swan and I'm now 19 years old, my love ... left me a year back now. So here I am in this room hoping for someone to find me and help.

I never thought I would be like the Cullen's- well to be realistic Alice and Rosalie- but one look in the mirror couldn't do any harm. All the bruises are covered up by either my hair or the make-up I had to put on. But I guess I was still pale as Angelia-one of the friends....no the only friend Charlie lets me have-spoke up 'Bella are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine...I guess I'm a bit nervous'_ If only she knew..._

'You'll do fine, just have fun'

'Thank you'

A big burly man- who kind of reminds me of Emmett- came over 'your next'

I walk over to the side of the platform waiting, waiting for the right time to go._ Deep breathes Bella you can do this. Do this for ..._Him_ and do it for Jacob._ The lights get turned up to 50% so that I can walk on to the platform without tripping over or just being clumsy.

The screams got louder(if it were even possible) I tried not to look at the other people but one look can't hurt could it?- I mean I was going to tell them so much- I couldn't see that many peoples faces it was just like a wave of hands and heads but with no identities. Dressed in my tight blue shinny jeans and my blue belted check shirt (at** .) **along with my black ballet flats (Alice would be proud- well ok their not my clothes but there Angelia's).

My music starts to play and the lights come up from 50% to 100% 'heyya I'm new here and this is a song for something that happened a year ago now.'

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
_

I take the mic off the stand and close my eyes while humming- it seems the right thing to do, to remember him by.

_  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

Now I know why I decided to tell people this way, it's so easy and they listen, they take in what you say.

_  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

One tear, one single tear, one single betraying tear rolled down my face. At just remembering how my love, my angel looked

_  
Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

Flashes of Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie come into my head as always, whenever I sing this song.

_  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

**(This is her now thinking) **_**I'm so sorry but I really can't live without you Edward.**_

My next song came on straight way and I look out as everyone is screaming and clapping for me but all I can see is how much I miss everyone Jacob, the Cullen's, my friends. 'My next song is for my best friend Jacob who died only 6 month's ago' I grab the microphone from the stand as the introduction begins

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
_

Closing my eyes helped keep my tears at bay and to letting the emotion out and go into the song.

_  
Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known  
_

The last part of the line I decide to go soft and quiet.

_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

Once again I close my eyes this time because it just feels right(like kissing your boyfriend feels right)

_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

I run off stage to wipe my face and put on my cardigan for my last and final song- the most important. Once back onstage the music starts slow and steady. I make sure that everything is in place for this song. I release I breath I didn't know I was holding.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

I move my hand to curve down my body to make it look like I was wearing a dress

_  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh  
_

I put the microphone back on the stand to start to take my cardigan off and put it on the floor. Then I start to undo my buttoned top to reveal a grey strappy top. My arms have a couple bruises on._** There's no going back now.**_

_  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

I pick the microphone up. More confident than ever I start to move my arms more to let people know that it is me I'm singing about.

_  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above_

I go over to the side that Angelia is on and she gives me a make up wipe and I go back to wear I was and take the it off that are covering my bruises and cuts.

_  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_

I look to the other side of the stage to see Charlie there with a fierce look on his and I whip my head round to see Angelia and I move forward on the stage so that I can stay safe.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
_

I put my hand over my chest for the next chorus

_  
Through the wind and the rain I stands hard as a stone  
In a world that I can't rise above  
But my dreams give me wings and I fly to a place  
Where I'm loved concrete angel_

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

I look out into the audience and the Cullen's standing there with shock written all over there face's apart from Alice and Edward. Edward was pure anger and Alice's was smug with abit of anger. I mine 'help'

_  
Through the wind and the rain I stands hard as a stone  
In a world that I can't rise above  
But my dreams give me wings and I fly to a place  
Where I'm loved concrete angel._

I walk off the stage to Angelia where we run from Charlie but as we round a corner we go crashing into somebody. _Please don't be ......_

**i hoped you enjoyed the 1st chapter and it anyone wants to be my beta or for me to be a beta for them just give me a PM please.**

bye Grace x


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Alice was blocking me again; with that annoying song from is it high school musical? I don't know, Bob to the top. 'Alice? Why are you singing Bob to the top?'

'Because you and me are going out tonight and I was babysitting for Mrs. Kemp and her little girl was singing it so now it's in my head'

'Well it's literally in my head now stop it'

'No' why was she so stubborn. I also knew that there was no point arguing with Alice once she had decided that we were going out. I knew that if I went up to my room I would find a pile of clothes on my couch that she would have chosen and that I had never worn before(she always did this to all of us) I just hope she isn't going to set me up like last time (A/N I know your thinking that Alice cares for Bella and she does but she hates seeing her brother hurt so she's just trying to make him a bit happier) After _Bella_ I hadn't even wanted to go to the club were she dragged me.(I mean how could something so small be so strong?) she had tried to set me up with a girl from school which I may add didn't go to plan like she wanted it to.

'Come on Edward you have to get ready you have 10 minutes before were leaving'

Looking at the clock I released that I had been standing on the spot for almost an hour just remember the way she looked, smelled. The blush I would never course or see again. And it was nearly 3:30 pm....hang on 'why are we leaving so early?'

'To get there on time'

'Tell me where we are going'

'Nope' _damn pixie._

I stopped arguing and went back to think of _her _when a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. Jasper. 'Hey cheer up man, or will I have to help?'

'It's just that it's been a whole year today and I just wish that I could crawl up in a ball and cry my eyes out for doing the worse thing ever-leaving her.' Suddenly I was calmer and a little bit happier. Well that's what happens when you have an empath in your family I guess.

10 minutes later

After being prodded and poked by Alice I was finally deemed ready to go so after piling into Alice's 911 turbo Porsche and Rosalie's red convertible we were off on the road to god knows where. Looking back out the window I began to think about Bella again.

**APOV**

After seeing that vision I knew I had to get Edward to that club no matter what. So here we are on our way and he is being not so surprisingly quiet. I hope they will find each other soon- which they will with my help hehe.

It had been 3 hours since we had left the house, me and Jasper we're holding hands while I was driving but I had to keep my guard up and singing that very annoying song bob to the top so that Edward wouldn't know what I was doing(which was only being a good sister)

After arriving at the club we all went up to the bouncer and told him our names and as we walked in everyone in the line started to moan and most of us smiled. I knew it wouldn't be long until she came on stage so as Emmett went to the bar to get our 'drinks' (just so we could fit in) I pulled Rose to the side. 'Rose I need you to keep an eye on Edward when a certain someone comes on stage.'

'Pixie what do you mean?' She put her blond hair behind one of her ears.

'Rose please'

'Fine'

EPOV

After 5 minutes of being stuck in this club the lights came up on stage and that's when I saw her. She was brilliant, completely beautiful I went to walk towards her but a hand on my shoulder made stand I whipped around to see Rosalie holding me and Alice AND Jasper holding Emmett. Questions were flying through my head. Why is she here? How is she? Did she move on? Should I go and see her?

'Heyya I'm new here and this is a song for something that happened a year ago now.'_** Was this about us? No she would have gotton over me, like I told her too.**_

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

She took the mic off the stand and closed her eyes while humming.

_  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

One tear, one single tear rolled down her face, I just wanted to go up there and see her, touch her, hold her again.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

She seemed to remember things as one more tear rolled down her face.

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

_I can't breathe  
without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

The next song came on straight way, everyone was clapping and Alice had a smug grin on her face and looked all happy with herself. 'My next song is for my best friend Jacob who died only 6 month's ago' she grabbed the microphone from the stand as the introduction begins

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

She was letting so much emotion in to that song I thought she might start crying, hell if that were me I'd start crying.

_  
Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

The last part of the line she went soft and quiet.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know_

_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

She run off before she came back on but she was wearing a cardigan over her clothes. Once back onstage the music started slow and steady.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

She moved her hand to curve down my body to make it look like she was wearing a dress

_  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

She put the microphone back on the stand to start to take her cardigan off and put it on the floor. Then she started to undo her buttoned top to reveal a grey strappy top. Her arms have a couple bruises on but her chest had more than a few. Was she trying to tell us something?

_  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She picked the microphone up

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above_

She goes over to the side of the stage and starts to wipe the makeup off and I can see a bruise and a cut on my angels face.

_  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

She looked to the other side of the stage and she suddenly looked frightened a low growl left my lips but she walked to the front of the stage.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

She put her hand over her chest for the next chorus

_  
Through the wind and the rain I stands hard as a stone  
In a world that I can't rise above  
But my dreams give me wings and I fly to a place  
Where I'm loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

She looked out into the audience and she must have seen just a she looked a little bit relaxed almost as in she missed us and that we had to help her but seeing here bruises close up I could feel the anger. She mined 'help' to us. That was it we were staying. For good.

_Through the wind and the rain I stands hard as a stone  
In a world that I can't rise above  
But my dreams give me wings and I fly to a place  
Where I'm loved_

_I'm the concrete angel_

All off a sudden she ran off stage and I could just make out Charlie running after her with an angry expression on his face. All of us ran to the side of the stage and Bella smacked straight in to Emmett's chest.

**BPOV**

Before I could even finish what I was thinking I was lifted off the ground by a big burly man. I recognized the cold touch. Emmett. So that meant Edward and Alice. 'Cant breathe' once my feet were on the floor I could hear the booming footsteps of Charlie's boots on the marble floor and suddenly a pair of arms were around me protectively pulling out of the corridor with the Cullen's. I turned to see the person in question to see the angel face that I dreamt of every night since he left. But I can't let him know I still loved him. As he didn't feel the same thing for me.

I turned to see if Angelia was with us, she was. Alice and Jasper were either sides of her, while Rosalie was in front with her beautiful blond hair flowing down her back. While Emmett was at the back keeping us save. I didn't know where they were taking me but I know I was save for the time being. _I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

Sadly I didn't get my hello hug from Bella as we heard heavy footsteps just round the corner, gaining on us. Edward had Bella in his arms in a matter of milliseconds and I knew I had to get Angelia. We tried to walk out as normal as we could but we knew we were a bit faster that what people would class as normal speed but hey. Their getting drunk. Once in the cars we drove impossibly fast to the house in Forks.

It looked so deserted. Everything was covered in the white cotton sheets that we left. Emmett and Rosalie went around uncovering things and getting Bella and Angelia a drink- well to be precise it was me who got them there drinks but who's complaining?

I knew that Edward wanted to speak to Bella, or maybe just hold her, but I knew that I'd have to leave the room in order for that to happen.

I flipped my phone out 'Carlisle'

'Alice?'

'You have to come to Forks. Bella's here, we should never have left but we did and now she's hurt and she needs your help and we need her.' I spoke so fast that I knew Bella and Angelia wouldn't have been able to make out what I was saying. In fact I would be surprised if Carlisle got a bit of what I said.

'We're on our way. Esme is just gathering up everything.' And still, living with that wondrous man for many years, he still surprises me.

'Yeah that's brilliant. Thanks' before he got a chance to say anything more I disconnected the call and ran over to Bella who was sitting on the couch trying to cover herself up. Almost as if she regretted telling us now. (Well when I said telling us I mean giving us the clues we needed) I sat next to her and hugged her as tight as possible. I missed my sister soooo much that it hurt. But I knew that all Edward wanted to do was hold her to him like nothing had happened. No James. No Phoenix. Nothing.

'Alice.....can't....breathe!'

As soon as she said that I let go and looked at her face. You could tell that she had put makeup on has she wore heavy fountain as there were patches of the fountain left on her pale shin from when she tried to take it off on the stage at the night club. But I didn't care she was still my sister that my idiot of a brother left._ Yes I hope you heard that._

**BPOV**

Alice had just walked out the room, I suppose to call Carlisle and Esme, as everyone else was here. Now being alone in the room with Edward I tried to cover myself up, I didn't want to look vulnerable ( just like I felt) in front of him. I mean he doesn't love me. Never did. Never will. _Don't cry, be strong, he doesn't love you so don't get upset._

I started to play with my fingernails. I didn't know where Angelia had gotten to I just hoped that whoever she was with would be looking after her.

I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. As he would be able to hear that I really did love him but just couldn't have him.

Alice swept into the room and gave me a bone crushing hug. 'Alice...can't...breathe'

She let me go but looked at my face. I knew she was trying to examine me just by looking at her I could tell she was trying to see who hurts me. I can't let them know, I mean he doesn't mean it...he sees it as my fault mum left him and my fault that he can't get another woman. But it was my fault, if I wasn't born then him and mum wouldn't have had to marry, if I hadn't have moved here he would be with someone...someone who he loved.

After sighing I knew I had to get out there, even if I told them they wouldn't have believed me, who would? Charlie was the chief of police, he couldn't hurt anyone.

Knowing where Alice left her keys I ran up to the front door grabbed her yellow Porsche keys and ran to the car, after getting inside and starting the humming engine I stepped on the gas, throwing the car forward I raced home, hoping to see Charlie crashed out on the couch, drunk.

No luck.

Once I had stopped the car a couple of houses down the road I ran up to the house where Charlie was waiting for me.

Waiting to give me, my torture.

After walking in to the house the first smell that hit your nostrils was the smell of alcohol, pizza and men. Great.

This meant his friends had been here which then puts Charlie in a foul mood, well a foul mood towards me anyway.

Looking at his evil smirk I knew tonight was going to be bad.

**APOV**

_Edward you have to see this now!!_

**EPOV**

I'm going to kill him !!


	4. sorry!

Sorry for not writng for a long time but this yr soo far as been shit. I found out my aunty has cancer again, we fear my cousin could get it, a friend from school is very ill and is down in london getting treatment but its not helping I have broke my arm and my wrist from a fight with my ex boyfriend who I found out was cheating on me(im still hurting from that) so right now im vey confused with where this story is going .

If any of u have any ideas or wants to help me write this story I will gladly let you. Just please understand that this time in my life is hard for me as im also doing my gcse's and im stressed out!!

Sorry again

Grace xx


End file.
